The circuits designed to meet the demands placed on today""s power supplies are becoming increasingly complex. Two such demands are decreased device size and increased device density. To reduce size, many of the complex circuits used to meet the demands require the use of an auxiliary substrate electrically and mechanically connected to a primary substrate. The use of the auxiliary substrate permits the surface area of the primary substrate to be reduced in size. To increase device density, components are mounted to both the primary substrate and the auxiliary substrate, and many power supplies utilize the relatively smaller surface mount components whenever possible.
The primary substrate and the auxiliary substrate are typically connected to one another electrically and mechanically via through-hole pins or a surface mount interconnect. The use of through-hole pins typically requires at least one additional manufacturing step and tends to be more expensive. However, the use of through-hole pins also tends to result in more accurate positioning of the primary substrate relative to the auxiliary substrate. Although the use of surface mount interconnects tends to be less expensive, the use of surface mount interconnects typically increases the potential for displacement of the auxiliary substrate from the desired mounting position on the primary substrate.
In one general respect, the present invention is directed to a surface mount interconnect. According to one embodiment, the surface mount interconnect includes a solid conductor having a first section, a second section, and a central section between the first and second sections. The first section includes at least one curved surface, and the second section includes at least one curved surface. The central section includes first and second planar surfaces. According to other embodiments, the solid conductor may further include first and second end sections. The first end section includes third and fourth planar surfaces, and the second end section includes fifth and sixth planar surfaces.
In another general respect, the present invention is directed to a power supply. According to one embodiment, the power supply includes a substrate, a power component mounted to the substrate, and a surface mount interconnect mounted to the substrate. The interconnect includes a solid conductor having a first section, a second section, and a central section between the first and second sections. The first section includes at least one curved surface, and the second section includes at least one curved surface. The central section includes a first planar surface connected to the substrate, and a second planar surface for connection to another substrate.
In another general respect, the present invention is directed to a device. According to one embodiment, the device includes a first substrate, a second substrate, and a surface mount interconnect electrically and mechanically connected to the first and second substrates. The interconnect is a solid conductor which includes a first section, a second section, and a central section between the first and second sections. The first section includes at least one curved surface, and the second section includes at least one curved surface. The central section includes a first planar surface connected to the first substrate, and a second planar surface connected to the second substrate.